


Mr Subtlety

by BlooBlu



Series: Crime doesn't usually mean love [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fuck you my hc for Logan is that he is very soft to his boyfriend, M/M, Nervousness, They're very gay for eachother what's new, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooBlu/pseuds/BlooBlu
Summary: Hhhhh,,, inspiration hit me like a train for my soft boys.Remus is briefly mentioned (his name is said once)And I dont know how to tag a vauge description of almost getting very hurt
Relationships: Loceit, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Crime doesn't usually mean love [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584493
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Mr Subtlety

Deceit is a pretty patient person, most of the time. He doesn't really see it as a virtue or some revered trait like some do; he just knows better than to get bored or angry without careful consideration. As soon as you have to raise your voice, you've lost the argument, and if you rush in unprepared or before the time is right, you give every advantage up to your opponent.

So he's never thought that he might have a nervous tick, any hints or tells to what's really going on inside his head. Logan Berry has proved him wrong about this, however.

"You scratch your arms or neck when you're upset. Any time you're in an argument, or Virgil or Remus is in trouble, you scratch yourself. It isn't healthy, we need to teach you better habits; or at least get you a decent stim toy to fidget with instead."

"Wh- I do _not_ scratch myself."

"...What are you doing right now?"

"...Dammit."

. . . 

"Deceit? Did something happen?"

 _Yes,_ but how the hell Logan knows that is beyond him. He'd only just walked in the door and already Logan was fussing over him - (or, at least as much as Logan really _fusses_ over anyone.)

" 'm fine, Logan. Why do you ask?"

"Your gloves are unbuttoned. You only wear them like that when you're worried about something."

"....do I? I guess I never noticed. Still, it was nothing big. Let's just have some tea and play checkers or something…"

 _Maybe, perhaps,_ he was just an _itty bit_ upset about something that had happened while he was 'working'. It's not always Deceit that does the ambushing, and he very nearly… well. He almost didn't come home with every piece of him in one place, exactly. His hands had ceased their shaking a while ago and he'd made sure that his clothes were all mostly in order.

But Logan Berry can always read him like a book.

. . . 

"...You're lying. You know you don't have to, with me. Unless it isn't really me you're trying to convince."

"I… yeah. Yeah, I am. I suppose I thought I was better at that by now, but…"

"You keep tapping your leg in the same spot as your tattoo. The one that is quite literally a hand with it's fingers crossed, in the universal sign for when one is telling a lie. Really, Deceit- at this point I'd think you'd know me better."

"You're right. I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready to tell you yet regardless."

"And that's okay, just do not lie about hurting. I would rather know and be patient with you than not know and wonder why you thought you couldn't trust me."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, Logan?"

"Every single day."

Deceit is going to try and forget he saw that eye roll.


End file.
